


An End Becomes a Beginning

by female_overlord_3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is tired, Alec wants to make a deal, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amisha OFC (Magnus Mother), Asmodeus - Freeform, Deal with a Devil, Demon Magnus Bane, Edom - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, and alone, magnus doesn't like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: Straightening his shoulders he starts the summoning circle, chanting the incantation as blue fire starts to grow in the center of the circle and the flames climb high to create a door. The door opens and the most beautiful man walks through it.“Hello angel, who are you?”





	1. Summoning You

He’s planned this for months, waiting until he has everything ready so he can finally enact his plan. Now ready with everything packed, takes one last deep breath before grabbing his backpack and slinking through the Institute to the secret exit he and Jace found during the tentative first year they met. As he uses his stele to open the passage his hand brushes fondly against the walls in a silent goodbye, a weight slowly falling from his shoulders as he exits and gets farther and farther away.

Once a block away he starts jogging as his body fills with excitement and peace while he makes his way to the old abandoned building that’s about an hour away and close to water. It seems someone had glamoured the building but left it providing him with the perfect amount of space to cast the summoning circle. All the ingredients of the spell are ready and the circle is drawn. Taking one last moment to talk himself out, to really rationalize if he should be doing this, he moves and sits against the wall.

Why is he doing this?

Everything is too much, the expectations, the responsibility, all the pain, the growing ache of loneliness. He’s tried to keep it together but like Izzy has said _heavy the head that wears the crown._ Thoughts of Isabelle spreads to thoughts of his family. His family will be fine, he’s done his best to protect them and to teach them to protect themselves. Jace has Clary, Isabelle has Simon and Raphael, and Max has everyone. He’s just so tired and the loneliness has finally gotten to him like he’s finally reached the end of his rope.

He’s giving them a month, a nice week after Max’s birthday so he can celebrate and spoil him before he leaves. Straightening his shoulders he starts the summoning circle, chanting the incantation as blue fire starts to grow in the center of the circle and the flames climb high to create a door. The door opens and the most beautiful man walks through it.

“Hello angel, who are you?”  

Alec stares at him unsure what to say, are all demons this beautiful? “My- my name is Alexander Lightwood.” He breathes before blinking back into focus. “I’m here to sell my soul to save the life of another”

The demon walks towards him, the flames disappearing as he does, and tips Alec’s chin down gently. Alec starts to feel something. “Hmmm but such a gorgeous soul with such a beautiful form shouldn’t be doing that.” Golden cat eyes stare at him, past his body deep into his soul. “Oh you sweet poor thing. Offering till there’s nothing left, even now.”

The man- demon lays a hand lightly against his cheek and caresses it. Both let out a shaky break at the action. “It would be such a waste, a disgrace of such an innocent life Alexander.” The demon whispers. “More so when I have a better offer, one you simply cannot refuse.”

Alec opens his eyes, unsure when they closed, and stares questioningly into the demons. He’s struck by how much care and emotion he feels, how alive this gaze makes him.

“Instead of you’re original plan, what about this one. You live with me for a year and if I cannot help you yearn to live, then I will accept your soul and grant you release.” The words are whispered in Alec’s ear almost seductively.

“Why?” Alec whispers back, this odd pressure causing his voice to stay just as quiet. “Why not?” is the reply.

Trying to gather some form of coherent thought as a heady daze continues to hang over Alec’s mind, he steps back. “I- my family?”

“Will be taken care of sweetheart, truly.” The demon takes a step forward.

This is all too much, so different from what he’s heard and thought would happen. “But my- I wanted to-” the demon just smiles sadly at him. “I know and it will all be the same but with my conditions included.”

“I just… don’t understand.” Alec finally says, conflicting emotions and how lost he feels starting to drown him. There was a plan, a simple but solid plan. How did this happen?

“Alexander.” His full name draws him back to the demon, giving him some air to breath. “There are things that happen, things i’ve waiting so very long for, and things simply not done.” The demon gently takes one of Alec’s hands and Alec is a little shocked to see how human they look, adorned in rings and feel smooth against his rough ones. “Taking of an innocent soul, one willing is not done. I am one of those who abide by this and though I can only feel wisps of it, there is something about you darling Nephilim that is important. I am not one to mess with fate, no one is.”

The words cause some new emotions to join the others: disbelief.

“I’m not important.” Alec frowns at the demon before him. “I came here to sell my soul, to give my life for another, to protect my family.” He steps forward and pokes the demons chest. “I was ready and willing but now the thing that was supposed to allow me to do so, is saying I can’t.” The demon remains with firmly planted, annoyance now flaring in Alec. “Is there nothing I cannot do to get the peace I want, to just make it stop? Why, why can’t I have this one thing?”

Alec’s hands are clutching the demons shirt now, the fire in him going cold as he stares at the demon. Why is he being denied this one thing? A pair of hands cover his own, resting gently on them.   

The demon holds his gaze, searching for something that he can’t seem to find. Sighing the demon removes his hands and takes a step back. “My name is Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus and a prince of Edom.” Magnus reaches his hands to cradle Alec’s face as his eyes bore into ones so beautiful but hauntingly sad and desperate. “I have waited such a very very long time for you lovely Nephilim. Your want for an end is but the beginning of something i’ve only glimpsed at before.”

Something flares in Alec’s chest, a bright burning feeling and it almost makes him gasp. Magnus has no such qualms and gasps, hands tightening on Alec’s face. “You are the other half i’ve finally found and I won’t let go just yet.”  His voice is ardent as it lowers to a whisper. “Please let me show you.”

Alec is filled to the brim with too many emotions, thoughts, _things_!

“Magnus I-” He chokes out. Alec tips his head to press their foreheads together, Magnus warm skin a small distraction to help him collect his thoughts that keep jumbling up into nonsense.

“I’m not- you have time Alexander, how ever long you need or think-” Alec shakes his head and his face contorts in further torment. “I don’t want time. I don’t want to think. I just want- I want peace.” The crack in his voice cuts into Magnus chest as if it was his own rib cage breaking.

This was what his father warned him, both his parents did. The raw emotions almost like knives against ones skin, the strength of them feeling almost physical. It’s a power but one that can be too much for a person to bare. If it is this strong before the bond was cemented, how will they be able to handle the weight of each other’s soul?

 _Peace he just wants peace._ The soft voice of his mother floats in his mind and he starts to think.

Magnus releases a unsteady breath hoping what he says next will help Alec. “Just do Alexander.” Relaxing he pulls Alec closer. “Don’t think, don’t worry. Just do.”

Warm lips pause an inch from his, the uneven pattern of Alec’s breathing mingling with his own.

“Please.” The word ghosts against Alec’s lips, settling somewhere deep inside him as he answers Magnus plea with the urgent press of their lips.

It’s desperate, consuming, messy, and brutal. It’s perfection. It seals the bond.

They both crumble to their knees from the shock, the weight, the feeling. They both blackout.


	2. Down Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where-” Alexander’s face turns dubious as he looks around, “Where am I? Where are we?”  
> “Edom.”  
> Magnus waits for the freak out and the pleas to leave but he just nods. “The Edom.” Magnus presses. He gives Alexander a quizzical look which is reflects back at him. “I… heard you? I do know where Edom is Magnus.” They fall into silence because neither knows what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd and probably a mess but I really wanted to be productive and post something!

Magnus awakes to a hand combing through his hair. His eyes open to see his mother glaring at him while she continues to gently carse his head.

“I can-” She slaps his head.

“Magnus Bane you had us worried sick and what do we find when your father goes looking for you?” Trying but failing to sit up, Magnus just accepts the scolding he can’t escape. “You and a stranger, who’s a shadowhunter, passed out on the floor in an abandoned building!”

Eyes wide with panic, he looks to his mother in obvious question to which she rolls her eyes. “He’s fine Magnus, still asleep and fine.” A soft look crosses her face before she pinches his ear. “Ow ow- mother I’m sorry- ow- just let me explain!” The unimpressed look she levels him with does not mean anything good. “Oh yes my little bird, tell me all about accepting a deal _without_ letting your father and I know first. Then there’s how you are now bonded to a mortal- one who is your other half _which you didn’t tell us about_.” She sighs and lets go of his ear. “Magnus these types of things are rare and dangerous. If you both weren’t so strong then that boy would have died and you could have become soulless. I know i’ve had more time with you than I could have ever hoped for, but it would break my heart to see you so devoid and lifeless when you’ve always been the exact opposite.”

Her words hang heavy in the air.

“I would also miss winning our heated arguments.”

Magnus looks to his father in hope but the tightness around his mouth makes things clear.

“Father-” Amodeus just shakes his head. “You had us worried Magnus and though I'm so happy for you, that you've finally found your other half, you needed to talk to us first.”

The guilt settles in his chest like a brick from his parents worry and doing something so stupid. Well stupid but right. Who knows what demon would have accepted Alexander’s soul if he didn’t interrupt the process and get there first. The unsettling feeling of unabashed anger followed by the scent of hot iron. Magnus was not going to let Azazel get anywhere near Alexander.

Still Magnus hurt his parents.“I’m so-” Asmodeus held up a hand. “You know I don’t want an apology you don’t mean yet Magnus.” He ruffled his son's hair and red sparks shower over Magnus. “Now i’m sure you want to see your Nephilim, he’s in the next room. We’ll have a more informative talk once things have settled.” “Thank you father.” “Always, now Amisha my love, would you care to join me on a walk?” Amisha gives Magnus a quick kiss to his forehead before taking her husband's hand. “Of course my dear, lead the way.” Magnus watches as they leave, their happiness still infectious after all this time.

After taking a couple of minutes just to get back to himself, Magnus gets up still mindful of his weakened state. The magic his father shared with him helping him gain back some strength to be able get up and walk to Alexander’s room. Just as they said Alexander is still asleep. A bit of the guilt is chipped away because he’s here, safe and alive. Knowing Alexander will need as much rest as possible, he brings a chair over and sets it next to the bed. Magnus decides to take this time to contemplate and reflect on his actions.  

He knows he was in the wrong for doing something so dangerous and reckless but he doesn’t regret it. Magnus knows his parents will understand once he fully explains everything. You don’t just leave someone so close to the edge alone, especially when that person is your other half, your soulmate.

He can feel their bond but only faintly, probably good old dad taking precautions and put a blocker on it.

It's...weird. Different now. Like there's something more. Life feels bigger. Magnus looks around and everything feels brighter, more clear and it’s... starting to get intense, too bright and loud and-

Alec surges up and almost knocks into Magnus, one of his hands reaching out hits Magnus arm, jarring him enough to comeback to himself. He looks to Alec’s face to see if there’s anything wrong but he stares in a state of shock when he sees Alec’s eyes.

“Alexander.”

Alec eyes him in confusion before recognition dawns on him. “Magnus?” Magnus continues to stare into Alexander’s eyes, different from the first time he saw them because it’s his own eyes being reflected, his demonic eyes. As his vision begins to clear with just a flutter of lashes, Alexander’s eyes are his normal mesmerizing hazel, the same goes for the odd feeling Magnus was experiencing.

_Interesting_. Magnus thinks but pushes it aside. Alexander will have questions he wants answered.

“Where-” Alec’s face turns dubious as he looks around, “Where am I? Where are we?” “Edom.” Magnus waits for the freak out and the pleas to leave but he just nods. “The Edom.” Magnus presses. He gives Alec a quizzical look which is  reflects back at him. “I… heard you? I do know where Edom is Magnus.” They fall into silence because neither knows what to say.

Eventually Magnus cracks. “This is… weird.”

“Sorta.” Alec huffs shyly. “I just-” “-don’t know what to say?” Magnus finishes and they both smile. The smiles are small and tentative but there plain as day.

“Pretty much. I guess i’m not really sure what i’m doing here and what’s going on which doesn’t help.” Magnus smile falls at that. “Oh right, I’m sorry I- this is a very _complex_ situation and there’s- I don’t want you to react badly if i’m being honest, I don’t even know where to start.” A hand rests on Magnus shoulder and it’s incredibly warm. It stops all his thoughts tumbling together.

“Start with… why we fell unconscious.” Alec starts, saying it like he’s not sure how to phrase it. “Why did we fall unconscious?”

Magnus eyes him unsure how much or even how he should tell Alexander. Might as well just ask how he would want it to be done. “Do you want the in-depth or a summary? I would prefer not being interrupted so questions at the end please.” This is immensely nerve racking how do people do this? Then again how do you tell someone that you’re soulmates, that you a nephilim are the other half of a demon hafling.

Alec’s gaze on him is heavy and unwavering when he answers. “In-depth please. I need to know what I got myself into.” Amusement and displeasure mingle together at those words, it’s the oddest feeling for Magnus but then brief flashes from the past startle him to focus.

“Well okay then.” Leaning back into his chair, he starts by ripping the metaphorical band aid off. “We are soulmates. The reason we ‘fell unconscious’ as you put it, is because we formed the bond soulmates have. Things should have been done differently, with more insight and thought, I should have brought it up but the situation made it sensitive and to be honest i’m more elated it happened this way. The bond between soulmates is very… tempermental and dangerous because in a sense you’re re-connecting two souls, sometimes one of the halves isn’t strong enough to bare the weight leading to” Magnus eyes flick away as he says, “death or both becoming soulless. Since the reaction was a very strong one, it took quite a toll on our energy, thus we blacked out.”

He’s uncertain whether the steady calm and quiet from Alexander makes him feel grateful or anxious but he continues. “My parents worried of my absence, went looking for me and decided to bring us both back to our home in Edom. I’m not sure why because I have a perfectly lovely home in Brooklyn that was much closer.”

The weak attempt at humor works and it brings back Alexander’s small smile from before.

“Well that answers your first question. Any others Alexander?”

Alec has many but the first one that leaves his lips is: “Did I do the ritual right?”

Magnus gives him another confused look but Alec feels like Magnus is trying not to laugh at him. “You simply are something Alexander.” Magnus jokes but concedes to inform him that ‘yes you did ritual right’ and to ‘please don’t do it again because you were lucky I was close by’ hoping it satisfies the question.

Magnus gives him a teasing smile. “Any _real_ questions?” he drawls out. Alec’s face goes serious as he takes the time to ask important ones. “Is our bond like a Parabatai bond?”

That actually takes Magnus a minute to explain the difference.

“It’s different from a Parabatai bond. A Parabatai bond is joining two souls together and connecting them so the pair can be _more_ in a sense. Our bond doesn’t need a way to connect because it already has that connection, it just needed to find the other half. We complete the original soul while a Parabatai bond is creating a new one.”

A look of awe dances across Alec’s eyes and realization that he has found his actual soulmate.

“I think it finally sunk in.”

“What Alexander?”

“I found my soulmate. I have a soulmate.” A burst of laughter leaves him and he’s smiling so wide it must hurt.

Magnus is entranced by the display, a huge smile spreading across his own face. “You made me wait quite a long time darling but thank you, for being here.”

Alec reaches a tentative hand out and Magnus hesitantly takes it. Their hands easily meld together. “I- I know this will take work and even though we’re soulmates, we don’t really know each other… but well…. I’d be happy to get to know you Magnus.”

Magnus gives their hands a gently squeeze. “I’d like to do the same.”

The beautiful moment is broken when both their stomachs grumble.

“Food?” Magnus questions as he stands from the chair and keeps their hands linked.

Alec laughs again and gets up from the bed to follow him. “Yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time when i'm productive: family meetings and food.
> 
> Also meet Amisha (name meaning: They are pure, truthful and beautiful beings with a heart of gold) Magnus' mom and good dad!Asmodeus!


End file.
